parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" ''Cast *Geronimo Stilton as Tom'' *''Fiver (Watership Down) as Jerry'' *''Duchess (w/ kittens extra; The Aristocats) as Robyn Starling'' *''Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) as Aunt Figg'' *''King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) as Lickboot'' *''Evil Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Ferdinand'' * Toro the Bull (Looney Tunes) as Bull Ferdinand * Hero (Thumbelina) as Pig Ferdinand *''Calaboose Cal (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Dr. Applecheek'' *''Baba Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Daddy Starling'' *''Yogi Bear as Puggsy'' *''Boo Boo Bear as Frankie Da Flea'' *''Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Captain Kiddie'' *''Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Squawks'' *''Kyle and Clyde (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Straycatchers'' *''Trap Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Droopy'' *''Dodger (Oliver & Company) as Patrolman'' *''Ratigan and Henchmen (The Great Mouse Detective) as Singing Cat Gang'' *''Jenna (Balto) as Tom's Owner'' *''Balto (Balto) as Moving Man'' *''Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Bulldog'' Scenes: * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 2 - Movinig Out/Shere Khan Chases Geronimo * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 4 - Geronimo and Fiver Meets Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear ("Friends to the End") * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Kyle and Clyde/Shadow Men, Frogs and Beetles ("What Do We Care") * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 6 - Geronimo and Fiver Meets Duchess and Kittens/Duchess's Sad Story * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Catrina ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 8 - Geronmo and Fiver vs. Evil Martin Brisby * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Catrina * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Calaboose Cal ("God's Little Creatures") * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 13 - Geronimo, Fiver, Duchess and Kittens Rowing the Raft * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 14 - Reward * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 15 - Baloo and Bagheera ("I'd Done It All") * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 17 - Baloo and Bagheera Chase Fiver/Geronimo and Fiver Saves Duchess and Kittens * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final * Geronimo and Fiver: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Geronimo Stilton (2009) * Watership Down (1999) * Balto (1995) * Oliver & Company (1988) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book (2003) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Aristocats (1970) * My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina (1985) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Looney Tunes: Bully For Bugs (1953) * Thumbelina (1994) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) Movie Used: *''Opening'' *''Ending'' Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Tom & Jerry the Movie Movies